A First Meeting
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Kirikaze and Ryoma met several years ago, under quite different circumstances.


Title: A First Meeting

Author: Hotaru/Zorbazura001

Fandom: Fuma no Kojiro

Characters: Kirikaze, Ryoma (main) the other Fuma, Ranko

Pairing: slight hint of RyomaKirikaze?

Warnings: I'm not sure how to interpret "was like Kojiro", but I tried.

Disclamer: I don't own FnK, never will either.

A/N: I don't really know the age-difference between Kirikaze and Ryoma, so I decided it's 'round 3 years between 'em. And Ryoma and Kirikaze HAS been kids as well, y'know.^^

"Ne, Kirikaze?"  
Kirikaze looked up from the onions he was peeling. "Hm?"  
"When did you meet Ryoma-anchan?" Kojiro asked.  
The mistuser raised an eyebrow. "Why this sudden intrest?"  
"Just wondering. Besides! You're supposed to answer the question, so that I can ask you _how_ you met!" Kojiro exclaimed, waving his hands in a certain Kojiro-fashion.  
Something similar to a small smirk formed on Kirikaze's lips, before he lookd at the others. "So you really want to know?"  
"Yes!" Kojiro and Reira shouted, while Shoryuu and Ranko nodded. Kabutomaru and Ryuho looked very curious as well. Ryoma looked quite amused.  
"I think I'll let you stay unknowing." Kirikaze said after a while. All of the listeners seemed to take some time to understand what he'd said, but when the words sunk in, Kojiro protested loudly. "Why can't you tell us? We want to know!"  
"Because it's troublesome." Kirikaze wxplained. Several people groaned. "Tell us."  
"I was 9, he was 6." Ryoma said. "And he was really short."  
Kirikaze sent a cold glare towards Ryoma. "And he had this long hair." He jabbed a finger into the other's side, right above hishipbone, which earned him an angry growl. "And looked like a girl."  
"Kojiro was almost a year old." Ryoma ignored Kirikazez's previous comment directed at his pride as a man. "I heard from my parents that there was a child running around and pulling pranks on people.

"Ryoma, can you go get your mother? She might need help to carry the water." Ryoma's father said.  
"Hai." Ryoma headed off towards the well. He was quite close to it, but did not yet have it in sight, when water, followed by a bucket, fell over his head. He lifted the bucket off of his head and looked up. "Did you want something?"  
The boy in the tree looked at him, pushing away some strands of brown hair from his face. "No."  
"You're the prankster on berserk, right?"  
"On berserk?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I am."  
"Ah, sou." Ryoma continued down the path.  
"Hey!" The boy sprung from the tree and landed in front of Ryoma. "Don't ignore me!"  
Ryoma tilted his head to the side. "So you _do_ want something?"  
"You're not going to be mad?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I dumped water on you?"  
Ryoma crossed his arms. "And I should be angry because of that?"  
"Yes. Everyone else was."  
"I see." Ryoma pushed the boy out of his way. "Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."  
The boy didn't try to get in his way again, but Ryoma heard quick footsteps vanish in the other direction. "What's up with him..?" Ryoma asked himself quietly. "Oh well.."

After he had helped his mother carry home the water -she also had to care for Kojiro, after all- he went out to the forest, bringing his bokuto with him to train.  
Though what he heard when ne was just about to enter the clearing he had claimed as his, was quiet sobbing. He continued into the clearing and crouched down beside the crying child, noticing that it was the brownhaired boy from earlier that day. "What's wrong?"  
"Hoshimaru's dead..." the boy sobbed. Ryoma looked at what the boy was holding. It was a small puppy, laying still in his arms. He reached out and touched the boys shoulder, noticing how cold he was. "How long have you been sitting here?"  
The boy jumped away, still cradling the little dog. "None of your business!"  
"Ah.." Ryoma blinked in surprise, seeing the boy run away from the clearing.

The third time they met, Ryoma finally got to know the boys name. He was called Kirikaze, and he was three years younger than him.  
The third time they met was also the first time they had a real fight with anyone, for some reason.  
Kirikaze whirled around, dodging a blow from Ryoma, when he at the same time let his fist connect with the longhaired boys nose. Ryoma staggered, placing his hand over the bleeding nose. Kirikaze took the opportunity to send another blow, but found only air, before a foot connected with his stomach. Kirikaze groaned, but soon tackled Ryoma. Both boys rolled around on the floor, crashing into tables, benches, and several items fell to the floor.  
Kirikaze grabbed Ryoma by the hair, tugging roughly. While he managed to press Ryoma's hands against the floor. The only solution that Ryoma saw to get away was to bury his teeth into Kirikaze's arm. Kirikaze groaned, but stubbornly kept his grip on Ryoma's hair, tugging even harder. Ryoma let out a growl through his toothy grip on Kirikaze's now bleeding arm. With a displeased grunt, Kirikaze ripped his arm out of Ryoma's mouth, as he at the same time let go of his hair. The younger boy tumbled around, before he gripped a scissor off of a table, straddling the older, and in a quick motion cut off his long black hair. Ryoma turned his head, feeling his hair brush against his cheeks.

With wide eyes, he saw the long tail of hair in Kirikaze's kand taking in that his hair now only reached to his chin. "Wha-what was that for?!" he yelled, struggling to get away from the other. Kirikaze just smirked, and the n started laughing. "You look so ridiculous!" he giggled. "You should wash that blood from your face."  
Ryoma licked his lips, tasting both his and Kirikaze's blood with his tongue. "Shut up." he muttered, then started laughing as well.

All listeners gaped when Kirikaze and Ryoma finished their story. "S-so..Uh.." Ranko started. "Why..why did you fight, anyway?"  
Ryoma fidgeted a little. "That is.. I don't remember..."  
Kirikaze snorted, then started snickering. "You mean you don't _want_ to remember that you got mad at me for calling you a girl several times."  
Ryoma seemed to tense up at Kirikaze's words, and he nudged him in the side. He mouthed something that looked like "Shut up."  
"But it's true." Kirikaze commented.  
"Ah." Ryuho seemed to realize something. "Now that you mention it. But you called him 'girl' and 'girly' all the time, even though he hadf short hair. Didn't you, Kirikaze?"  
"Yes. As a revenge for scarring me." Kirikaze nodded, showing marks of teeth on his right arm. Once more, the others gaped in surprise. "What are you so nervous about, Ryoma?"  
Ryoma sighed. "Well.. Uh... No reason.."  
"I see." Kirikaze leaned closer to Ryoma. "Now, now, don't be so angry." He patted Ryoma on the leg. "That was that. Isn't it time to go to bed now?"  
People groaned, but most everyone did go to bed when Kirikaze ushured them out of the room.  
"Only one bed-time-story per night, now." Kirikaze told them. Kojiro jumped. "That means you're going to tell us more stories! Yay!"

~OWARI~


End file.
